The Star Prince
by AnimeaMari
Summary: A NaLu fanfic. I am awful at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Star Prince

 **I do not own any Fairy Tail awesomeness**

 **only my words**

* * *

Lucy was walking home from a long day at the guild hall. She had plenty of things on her mind, but one thing that was replaying on and on was the conversation she had with happy. The usually perky blue cat had come up to her all sad that afternoon.

"hey Lucy" said the cat, " have you seen Natsu? I haven't seen him all day. When I woke up this morning he wasn't there. I'm worried that something happed to him. He always tells me where he's going. Lucy I'm scared."

"Happy, this is Natsu were talking about. He probably went out thinking you were behind him, and when he saw you weren't with him, he started looking for you." she stated with ease but in actuality, she was worried too.

"ok" Happy said," I'm going to go back home, If you see him please let me know"

" I will"

* * *

When Lucy reached Main street, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was the pink haired mage in a ... jewelry shop. " That's why Happy couldn't find him he was in a jewelry store. I wonder what he's doing in there. Why would he need to. I better check it out." she thought to her self. The blond walked inside just as Natsu was walking out.

*CRASH*

" oh um.. hey Lucy, how are you today?" said Natsu," sorry for running into you, well got to go now bye!" and Natsu runs away

"What was that all about, why was he acting so weird, well, weirder." she thought. Then, she saw a recite laying on the ground. "I bet this could tell me."

she picked it up and saw that Natsu Dragneel hade made one purchase.

A Wedding Ring

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the First Chappy of The Star Prince**

 **Rate And Review**

 **(and/or make a pic)**

 **AnimeaMari out**

 ***loves***


	2. Chapter 2

The Star Prince chapter 2

 **Thank you** Artfullycraftedbeauty, Hikaru Hibiki 26, and yoamoanime **for making this a favorite. :)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail but, I WANT A NATSU!**

 **now on to the story!**

* * *

"Why would Natsu need a wedding ring?" said Lucy," Well duh ,he getting married, but to who? Maybe I should ask Mira? Ya, she would probably know more about this than me."

while Lucy walked to the guild hall, Natsu was at his house, trying to figure out what to do.

" How should I do this, what do I say? ARGH, WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME HOW TO PREPOSE TO A GIRL! what do I do?"

Happy came up behind Natsu," why don't you ask Mira-Jane, she probably knows more about this than you. Who are you proposing to anyway? Why won't you tell me."

"Because Happy, next time we see her, you might tell her." Natsu sighed," and I don't want that to happen, I want it to be a surprise."

"come on Happy lets go!"

" AYE SIR!"

* * *

" Hi Lucy, What's up?" asked Mira

" Mira did you know what Natsu did today?"

"What he do?"

"Well he..."

"HEY EVERYONE!" Natsu yelled

"hiya Natsu" said Lisanna," how's it going?"

"good, have you seen Mira?"

"ya over by the bar, But Natsu.."

"Bye Lisanna" said Natsu

"Wait Natsu!"

"Hey Mira I need to talk to you... Oh um... Hi Lucy, How are you?"

"good" Lucy replied, "hey Natsu why were you at..."

"Bye Lucy" said Natsu, and he grabbed Mira's hand and ran.

Lucy sighed," why is Natsu ignoring me lately. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me when he proposes to some one else."

"Wait, some one else? I don't want him to marry me! NO, NO, NO! I don't what to marry Natsu, besides he likes someone else. I don't like him, I don't like him. Do I?

* * *

 **Epps, I need's ideas . I has writers block for the Star Prince. HELP ME!**

 **Rate and Reviews make me write!**

 ***Loves***

 **AnimeaMari**

 **P.S.**

 **I need a cover image**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Star Prince chapter 3**

 **I do NOT I REPEAT NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **Please read and review... OR NO NALU EPICNESS**

 **Thank you** Artfullycraftedbeauty **for being my first reviewer for this story. thank you!**

 **P.S so I don't make Natsu OOC, I will bleep cuss words. I don't like saying or writing them. It's not you guys, It's just me!**

* * *

Natsu was running through the streets with Mira-Jane flying behind him. " Natsu, slow down, do you have to run so fast? What's the matter?"

"What?" was Natsu's reply. He was too lost in thought to say anything else.' What was Lucy doing there? What did she want to say? AND WHY IN *ELL DID I RUN AWAY!'

Mira yelled "NATSU LOOK OUT" before Natsu ran head first into a wall. " Natsu, what's up? Your not acting like your self? Since when do you get nerves around Lucy when she's not mad?" She paused for a moment to put the clues together," Unless... you like her" She said with a sly grin

Natsu stared, startled at Mira,"... How? How do you know? Was it that obvious? I didn't think it was THAT obvious, (Ramble, Ramble, I really don't want to type all his rambling)

"Natsu, Every one in the guild knows that you like each other, We've known since you made Lucy your partner. Your ONLY partner besides Happy. The only person who doesn't know is Lucy." She said with a silly grin. Mira was already planning their wedding,' we'll need streamers, a rosy pink would be nice, would go well with both of their hair!'

"MIRA! Are you listening?! I said I needed to ask Lucy on a... um... a date" Natsu mumbled the last part. What a guy can be embarrassed.

" Aw, your first date! I can definitely help with that, I can make the food, get it set up. Wait where do you want it at? You should choose to put it at some romantic place. Like a picnic in a garden. 'sigh' So romantic... First thing you got to do is ask her. Get her and you alone, not in front of the whole guild. Gray would make fun of you and Erza might kill you. "

"And Mira," Natsu said

"yes" the said girl replied

"I was thinking If the first 2 dates go well, on the third one I would," Natsu started blushing profoundly, he couldn't say it to Mira. No, the she-devil would tell everyone." oh never mind, It's nothing. Just ignore it."

"Ok, and by the way I won't tell Lucy about any of this." She said

* * *

 **Ohhh now it's getting good!**

 **the next chapter will be the asking out**

 **I is sooooo excited it's like the story has a mind of it's own!**

 **Rate and Review!**

 **I will thank you and answer any questions**

 ***Derp***

 **rate and Review**

 ***loves***

 **AnimeaMari 3**


End file.
